User talk:SilverWingsxxx
Welcome Welcome! Hello, SilverWingsxxx! Welcome to Complipedia ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SilverWingsxxx page. Links to help you out * contact our host, Wikia * contact an administrator * create a new complien * create a new page Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CattailsWelove (Talk) 02:04, April 14, 2011 Brother Wikia Well, to tell you the truth... I'm not the creator, CompliensCreator00 is ( It's Obvios ). I'm just an advanced Complien creator, not the creator. I'm just an admin that edits everyday and made more than 100 compliens ( Monsters ). If your looking for the right person, make sure the Benbeasted that has a picture of plants vs. zombies was the one who told you... Well, maybe you should go ask CompliensCreator00 after this? The easiest way to find him is on the ranking board and he is 1# or at the wikia activities. He is quite common in wikia activity since the last few days, most of our contributors was having a break. Some got caught up to another wikia, some ... i don't know why... I'm the Admin that leads events , make special pages and make many compliens. But, I sometimes forgot to press a key on the keyboard and missplells something. That makes another SOMEBODY angry at me... Its not CompliensCreator00, someone else, just can't tell you. P.S. I visited your wikia nd your monster are vava! Like veree sevarre! ( Very good! love it!). Does Benbeasted edit on your wikia? If you need a tour, please contact CompliensCreator00 , ZL123 or Eglinton. These admins love to help starters. I'm not quite good at helping starters. I'm just advanced at making compliens and making special pages. You'll probably like ZL123 , CompliensCreator and Eglinton. They're such good help! They even correct me on my spelling. Eglinton is away for a few days, weeks, maybe months or even years! HellPikachu is the best person to contact. She was the second person to discover this wikia. Her compliens are good and nice. They're perfectly coloured and very cute! I don't know if CompliensCreator00 agrees to put yoour wikia as a brother of this wikia, but I'm sure he will! Why not chill out here and Go to these great pages? Please go to complifanon for cool stories! You could make your own fanon, too. I'm now using an unregistered acoount so don't go saying I'm a vandal. Ploft - Complipedia News - The Complified system of weight and measures - Compliens - The Forge of Creation The Forge of Creation is created by Benbeasted. Maybe...... To tell you the truth, I kinda complain at benbeasted sometimes because he creates compliens that seem to be aliens from ben 10 , litteraly. But, I like that guy and could still remember him. He's such a great guy not like SOMEBODY who complains about me too much. have a good stay at this wikia! Hope you'll like it! Here's a message for you too!: For a Greener tomorrow. Sincerly, CattailsWelove. Sure! Gami wiki could be a brother of Complipedia! Hope you enjoy! The friendly Fanshee 10:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) You can join the Complitition. The friendly Fanshee 11:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You'll probably win! You'll probably win the COmplitition for sure! Whats the name of your Marsym evolution? What is it? The friendly Fanshee 20:07, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I also wanted an evolution Complien so I made Plani. I'm currently working on its evolutions. Bye! The friendly Fanshee 11:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC)